Gifts of Love
by nessabutterfly
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on modern and traditional anniversary gifts
1. paper

Usagi gave her most winsome smile while Mamoru considered her plea. "I just don't know, Usagi," he tried to reason. "Dinner was expensive and I'm on a really tight budget right now. I just don't think it would be responsible to spend so much money on something so unnecessary."

With a slight pout, the adorable blond looked to the eager street vendor for support, "But Mamo-chan, you'd be helping support the arts." Dear Mamo-chan only set his firm chin and shook his head. Trying again, she reasoned, "But these beautiful charcoal portraits are drawn on fine paper. Paper is the traditional gift for a first anniversary. What better way to immortalize our first year together?"

"But Usako, love, those gifts are for wedding anniversaries and today is the anniversary of our first date," he countered hopelessly, already reaching for his wallet. 


	2. cotton

Mamoru playfully plucked a pair of tiny white cotton bikini underwear from the pile of laundry Usagi was folding and announced, "These are my favourites."

Snatching them back, she refolded them and replied, "No, the black lace thong is your favourite."

"How do you figure?"

With a sigh, Usagi turned to him and, employing the same voice she often used to explain things to their young daughter, she reminded him, "You always get turned on so quickly when I've got the black ones on. You whip them off in no time. When I'm wearing these ones," she paused to wave the scrap of cotton in his face. "These ones you'll leave on for ages- I have to work twice as hard to get your attention."

Shaking his head firmly, Mamoru swept the pile of half-folded laundry from the bed and tossed his wife down in its place. Popping the button on her jeans, he peeked in and smiled before tugging them off. Running a finger sensuously down the curve of her panties, he whispered, "I take the black ones off so quickly because they're scratchy. But these are soft. They compliment the feeling of your skin. I leave them on so I can enjoy every minute of touching you. Besides," he growled softly in her ear, pressing his body close to hers, "I like making you work for it!" 


	3. Leather

"Usako," gasped the startled man as he opened the door to the dressing room he shared with his wife. Crossing quickly to the table in the middle of the room, he lifted the leather chaps and riding whip and turned to face his petite wife who sat quietly at her dressing table, brushing her long blond hair.

"Usako," he began again when he had recovered from the shock. "What are these?"

"What do they look like?" she asked with a glint in her eye. Laying down her brush, she walked softly across the plush carpeting and joined Mamoru in the center of the room. Letting her silk robe fall noiselessly to the floor, she took the chaps from his hands and slipped her legs into them, slowly and purposefully. Taking the whip from his statue-like hand, she waved it at him and asked, "How do they look?"

All Mamoru could do was nod. "You've been telling me I should try something new," she spoke softly as she moved towards the window. Pushing the curtains slightly to the side, she looked out to the royal stables and sighed. "I thought it was about time to let you teach me to ride," she revealed, seeing the obvious fall of her husband's features.

"Of course, that can wait until tomorrow."


	4. Appliances

After ringing the doorbell several times, and knocking, just in case it was broken, Mamoru finally gave up. Usagi was simply not home. Yet, she had never missed a date in the few months since they had become a couple. Mamoru was halfway to the road when he heard a strangled sound coming from the backyard. Wondering if Luna had gotten herself stuck somehow, he let himself through the gate and around the back of the house.

Luna was nowhere in sight, but in the middle of the yard, there was a writhing, twisted mess, presumable a wet sheet. Once white, it was now streaked with brown mud and green grass stains. The tangled heap would lay very still but periodically flail about with muffled cries.

"Usagi?" Mamoru questioned tentatively.

"Mum mum rum," mumbled the mess with a spasm.

"Hold still, Usako," he commanded and the heap ceased it's flailing. Approaching her cautiously, Mamoru located a loose corner and began to unwrap his beloved, careful not to twist the sheet any tighter than it was already cinched. When she finally lay limp and breathless in his arms, he ventured to ask what had happened.

"Mama said I had to do my laundry before I could go out, but I couldn't get the dryer to work and..."

Mamoru cut her off with a gentle finger across her lips. "Hush princess. Your prince will slay the evil appliances. Someday when I marry you, I'll carry you off to my castle and get you a maid. A hundred maids. You'll never have to do laundry again."

Usagi giggled as she reached up to kiss him. "Oh my handsome prince, if only. If only..."


	5. Wood

"Happy Anniversary, Mamo-chan," bubbled Usagi as she handed a large box across the freshly cleared table. The royal couple was sharing a quiet dinner in the Crystal Palace's smallest dining room. Lifting the box, Mamoru was surprised at it's weight. He carefully removed the paper and pulled away the wrappings to discover a strange gift.

"Usagi, sweetheart," he began, confusion apparent in his features. "I know we've been married for five years, and it's traditional to give wood. You've been really adamant about keeping to tradition, but somehow I don't think they meant a log."

Usagi just smiled sweetly and stood, offering her hand to her bewildered husband. When he took it, she signaled for him to be quiet and led him out of the dining room and down a quiet back hall towards one of the service doors. Without speaking, she led him across the palace gardens and into the woods. The setting sun gave the trees a golden glow as they crept through the underbrush.

Finally, Usagi stopped, gently pushing aside a curtain of hanging vines to reveal a small clearing. Mamoru gave a small gasp as he stepped into the secluded space. Dense bushes grew on three sides, and the fourth was covered by the vines Usagi held back. The ground seemed to be covered in soft grass, but when he sat, he discovered a carpet of velvety moss and tiny while flowers. In the center of the clearing was a circle of shining white quartz stones and a thick layer of fine white sand.

"The log," he murmured, looking down at the piece of wood he still carried. At Usagi's nod, he lay it in the stone enclosure and lit it with the matches Usagi produced from her purse.

As the couple settled into the moss beside the crackling fire, Mamoru pulled his wife close to him and sighed into her hair. "I take it back, Usako. I think this log was a fine gift."


	6. Wool

"Why Small Lady, that's a lovely sweater, sweetheart," remarked Setsuna as the cheerful girl rushed past, her shoes clicking along the marble floors. "It reminds me of your mother's favourite sweater."

The child came to a full stop at the sound of the knowing comment. Tugging uneasily on a soft pink sleeve, Small Lady turned slowly to face her friend and caregiver. "Puu..." she begged, falling back on the childish name she had once used for the Senshi of Pluto. But Setsuna cut her off with a firm shake of her head.

"My Lady, I know you've always admired your mother's sweater, but your father gave that to her as an anniversary present a long time ago and she still cherishes it. Did you know he learned how to knit just so he could make it for her?"

The pink pigtails wobbled slightly as the small princess nodded her head and held back tears. "I just wanted to wear it for my tea party," she whimpered. "But the sleeves were too long and I dropped my tea. I didn't want Mama to know, so I washed it myself. And it came clean, but..." The small girl couldn't finish her story through the flood of tears, but her companion was able to surmise the rest; Small Lady had set the washer on hot water and shrunk the delicate wool and angora sweater to a fraction of it's original size.

Drying her charge's eyes with a soft handkerchief, Setsuna offered her hand and led the child towards her mother's room to make her confession. She silently prayed that her queen would hold back her own tears and be quick to offer forgiveness to her impetuous daughter. 


	7. Desk Sets

Usagi trod slowly towards the Crown Parlour where she was late to meet up with her friends. All day she had looked forward to school letting out so she could return to the small stationary shop she had found while she was out shopping the day before. Her mind flashed back again to the small wooden desk set that had captured her eye.

After burning through all the money in her purse, she had wandered towards home, admiring her purchases. She still couldn't remember just what caused her to stop and look up at the shop window- the stationary shop had never caught her attention before- but there in the window display was the most unique stationary desk set: a soft pink box with a delicate night scene of moon and stars painted on the lid.

Even though she had no money left, Usagi slipped into the shop to take a closer look. She was not the type to shop for paper, but since she and Mamoru had begun dating several months ago, she finally had a reason to dig into the fancy stationary she had received as gifts over the years. Her most recent love letter had used her last sheet of writing paper and she really should shop for some more. Curious to see what the set contained, she had leaned into the window display and picked it up.

The set consisted of a small wooden organizer with spaces for paper, envelopes, and pens. Attached was a small lidded compartment, perfect for storing the notes Mamoru had been leaving for her lately. It would keep them safely out of daddy's sight. On the lid, in a soft shimmery paint that seemed to glisten just like the real thing, was a crescent moon surrounded by glittering stars. The back was filled with a variety of stationary bearing the same moon and stars motif.

After stroking the smooth lid of the box and fanning her fingers through the fine paper, Usagi had placed it carefully back into the display and slipped out of the store. Surely it would still be there when she got her allowance the next day, she had reasoned.

But she was wrong. When she ran in to claim the beautiful set, money held tightly in her hand, it was gone. She needed new paper and had no idea what else to look for. With the moon set gone, she was in no mood to shop.

Usagi shook her long blond ponytails and tried to forget her disappointment over the disappearance of the desk set. She had been so lost in thought that she had arrived at the Crown without noticing the walk. Eyes downcast, she pushed the door open and entered the ice cream parlour, sliding soundlessly into the booth beside her friends.

Before any of the four girls had a chance to comment on her gloomy mood, Motoki approached the table and set a box down in front of Usagi. "Mamoru had to run off," he began, gesturing at the box. "But he said he needed to get this to you today." After taking Usagi's order for a double chocolate milkshake, Motoki left the table.

"What is it?" asked Minako, staring at the box. The other girls chimed in while Usagi slowly turned the box on the table and lifted it, shaking it gently. Excitement slowly stole across her features. How could she let a silly desk set keep her down when her Mamo-chan had left her a gift.

"Open it," the girls urged as Usagi played with the flap on the lid. Finally, she lifted the lid and gasped with surprise.

"The desk set," she squealed, pulling it from the box and stroking the smooth wood of the case. While the girls looked on, shocked to see their friend so excited by stationary, Usagi explored every inch of the anticipated set. When she came to the lidded front compartment, she was thrilled to find one folded sheet of the smooth, decorative paper inside.

"Usako:

I've been missing the little notes you've been sending. Hopefully it's nothing more serious than a shortage of paper. I thought of you when I saw this set- I hope you enjoy it as much as I will.

Love eternally,  
>Your Mamo-chan."<p>

Usagi held the note to her lips, then slid it into the closed compartment, and looked up at her friends, a large, genuine smile on her face.


	8. Fruit and Flowers

"Mamo-chan, when will it be summer?" petitioned a soft voice from King Endymion's lap. The couple was lounging in the royal orchard, surrounded by blossoming fruit trees of every kind.

The king reached down to brush a stray blossom from his wife's face before questioning, "But Usako, I thought you loved spring- why are you so anxious for summer?"

The queen nodded softly and reached up to pluck an umbrella shaped cluster of tiny white blossoms from a low-hanging elderberry branch. She held it up to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent then lowered it just enough that her eyes showed above the flowers. "I know. And I don't really want it to be summer, not yet anyway. I just," she paused, inhaling the flowers again. "I just really want elderberry pancakes."

Endymion looked at his wife with shock for a moment, then laughed and scooped her up into his arms. "My queen, your wish is my command. Or should I say, your craving," He added, as she smoothed the fabric of her dress over her growing abdomen. When Serenity had carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, he held her tightly with one muscular arm and reached up, plucking the clusters of blossoms from the tree, filling his wife's lap.

Half an hour later, Serenity leaned back in her chair and uttered a sigh of complete contentment. She pushed her sticky syrup covered plate away from her and looked up at her husband to offer her thanks once again. "I can't believe that I never knew you could eat elderberry blossoms," she said shaking her head in disbelief. "And what's more, I can't believe that blossom fritters could possibly be even more delicious than elderberry pancakes!" To prove her point, she reached out and plucked the last crumb of battered flower blossom from her plate with her fingers, dropped it in her mouth, and licked her sticky fingers one by one. "Delectable." 


	9. Pottery and Willow

The tiny sapling looked like it was nearing the end of it's life. The branches were sagging so deeply that they looked as though they were made of rubber. Or wet spaghetti noodles. Mamoru sped up his pace to get a better look at the potted plant that stood beside his door. Where did it come from? How long had it been there?

Dropping his heavy duffel bag on the floor, he knelt to examine the tree. He saw that it was a weeping willow, and was actually in better health than it had first appeared, though the soil was very dry. He unlocked the door and carried the tree into his apartment, setting it carefully on his kitchen counter where he immediately poured a small pitcher of water over the dry soil. Up at this level, he noticed the fine pot that housed the plant- it was not the type you would find at a garden center- obviously someone had taken the time to re-pot this tree into the elegant brown and green glazed container in which it now resided: a container that perfectly matched his taste and the colour scheme of his living room. Once again, he found himself wondering where it had come from.

When the question of how long it had been there came to mind again, he suddenly remember that he had been so intrigued by the tree that he had left his duffel in the hallway and his apartment door wide open. He wasn't concerned about anyone taking his clothing, but the bag also contained all of his notes and research from the week long medical science conference he had attended in Osaka.

When his notes were safely stored in his desk, and his door was closed and locked, Mamoru returned to the kitchen to study his new tree and ponder it's giver. After looking intently at the tree for some time, Mamoru was ready to assume that it was miss-delivered and meant for someone else. He scanned over the tree one more time to see if he had missed a note or some clue that might indicate who the true owner should be. To his great surprise, he did find a tiny card tucked deep in the branches, a narrow green ribbon strung loosely through it that must have once fastened it to a higher branch.

The card confirmed that the tree really was meant for him.

"Mamoru,  
>I feel a little strange giving you a gift like this, but when I saw this pot, something inside me knew that it was made just for you- if I didn't get it for you, who would? But who gives an empty pot? And when I went to the garden center, I knew it had to be the weeping willow. You always look sad, but those trees are really so beautiful. And they're strong- have you ever tried to break a willow branch? They bend, but they don't break, and I think that's how you are. But sometimes if you bend one of the branches, they'll snap back at you a little, and you're like that too.<p>

Love,  
>Your secret admirer"<p>

Mamoru clutched at the counter as he read and reread the card. It was signed only as secret admirer, but he would recognize Usagi's cramped, childish scrawl anywhere. And the language- he could just hear Usagi rambling on about the pot and the tree. He smiled as he pictured her talking his ear off. He snapped at her, just as she said, but if she only knew how easily she had already wrapped his supple heart around her little finger.

His heart swelled with a desire to go, find the dear girl, and wrap her up in his arms. And yet, she hadn't come right out and told him her feelings. Knowing Usagi, she probably thought he would see the tree as an anonymous gift and not guess it's origin. Yet, now he knew her feelings and was anxious to share his own. Well, two could play this game. He checked his watch, and seeing that she would be home from school in just over an hour, he gathered his wallet and keys and raced out the door.

Two hours later, Usagi moved slowly up the walk to her front door. She had stopped in at the Crown Parlour on her way home from school in hopes of seeing Mamoru. After a full week of his absence, she was sure he would be there that day: Motoki, the part-time shopkeeper and Mamoru's best friend, claimed that he was to have returned that morning. She wasn't sure why she was so set on seeing Mamoru anyway. It wasn't as though he could have known that the tree was from her; she had been careful not to sign her name. And she didn't want him to know it was from her anyway. Or did she.

With a sigh, she reached out and turned the knob on the front door, but nearly tripped over a small pot on the porch. Reaching down, she lifted the small, delicate blue pot off of the ground. It was crafted with a fine eyelet lace edge cut right into the pot. Inside were tiny clusters of soft blue flowers: forget-me-nots, if she was remembering right. She sat down on the edge of the step, set the plant to the side and lifted the small white card into her lap. "Usagi" was written on one side with clear, bold letters. She flipped it over and gasped when she saw the message, easily recognizing the writing from months of watching him work on assignments.

"I have longed to give you a gift like this. These tiny blossoms are just like you: they're vibrant and beautiful, but they're also delicate. They have the sweetest scent. They need to be cared for carefully and need an attentive gardener. Please enjoy them as much as I enjoy you.

Love your secret admirer"

Usagi clutched the note with tears in her eyes. Mamoru had figured out that the tree was from her. And he felt the same way. Could it really be possible? Movement in her peripheral vision caused Usagi to look up. A dark figure was walking up the sidewalk towards her. Blinking back tears, her vision cleared and she saw Mamoru, just feet away from her, holding out a small pink watering can. "You're not the best gardener, Usagi. Would you like me to help you take care of that flower?"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru, down to the plant beside her, and back up again with such speed that her long pigtails whirled around her shoulders. "Mamo," she began, tears choking her voice. Suddenly she jumped up off of the porch and threw herself into his arms. "Mamo-chan!" she cried, clinging tightly to his torso.

"Usako," returned Mamoru, laying his cheek against the top of her head. "My sweet Usako." 


	10. Silk and linen

A loud crash sounded from the linen closet in the corner of the master suite. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Fine," came the muffled reply from the closet, followed closely by another crash.

Serenity ran across the room and opened the door to find Endymion on the floor, tangled tightly in a set of silk sheets. Stifling a giggle, the tiny queen flipped on the closet light and began to unravel her husband. When she caught his eye, he grinned sheepishly, and answered the question he knew was on her mind. "I, er, I thought we might like the silk sheets tonight. But I was a little distracted," Endymion looked up the length of Serenity's stocking clad legs to the tiny silk negligee that clung to her petite frame. "And I slipped," he finished lamely.

"And you say that I'm klutzy," she giggled, offering a helping hand. 


	11. lace

"It's stuck!"

"What do you mean, it's stuck? It can't be stuck!" The tiny blond squirmed frantically, twisting and turning, reaching for the lacing on the back of the corset, but the more she pulled on the laces, the tighter the knot worked itself. "How did it get stuck?" she howled. "I've worn this corset for years and it's never gotten stuck before."

"But Usako, we've never tied it this tight before either. You were trying to squeeze into that tiny little..." But Endymion was cut off by a withering look from his wife. "You're so beautiful, Usako," he changed directions quickly, calming the venom in her stare. "I've never known a woman who could wear her regular clothes just weeks after giving birth, dear. You're so thin and shapely, and..."

Once again Serenity cut off her husband mid-sentence, but this time she was smiling. "Thank you, Mamo-chan. I'm glad you don't think I'm fat, but it really was silly to try to squeeze into that dress, and now I'm stuck!"

Endymion tugged on the laces a few more times before giving up and reaching for the dagger in his boot. Serenity caught a glimmer of light on the blade and held her hand out, pushing the knife away, demanding that he not cut the laces on her favourite corset. Endymion simply tossed her tiny frame onto his shoulder and carried her to the bed where he reminded her her that it wouldn't be the first time he had cut her free. Usagi countered that she still hadn't forgiven him for slicing open the laces on her wedding dress.

"Yes you have, and you'll forgive me tonight as soon as I get you free and remind you how I earned that forgiveness," Endymion grinned as he released her with a quick flick of the knife.


	12. Ivory

Ten slim fingers raced up and down the smooth ivory keys of the Crystal Palace's grand piano, filling the small hall with rich music. Tossing her head to clear a stray lock of hair from her vision, Crystal Tokyo's tiny queen kept her concentration on the piano's keys. She didn't even notice when the music began to draw a small crowd of servants and members of the court.

When the last note died away, the queen was startled by applause, looked up in shock, and then turned away, blushing. "Oh Ami," she whispered to the friend who shared the piano bench with her. "I know you've been giving me lessons for weeks now, but I'm still having a hard time hearing all of the notes. Can you play it for me again?"

Ami shook her head slowly but placed her fingers back on the smooth white keys. "This is the last time, Usagi-chan," she whispered to her friend. "You'd better watch closely because you're playing it yourself next time."


	13. China

"What is this?" demanded Usagi as a brown bag was unceremoniously plunked on the counter in front of her. She whirled around to find her fiance standing behind her, suitcase in hand and looking rather travel worn.

"It's a souvenir," sighed the tired man as he dropped onto the stool beside her and thumbed through a pristine text book that had spilled from Usagi's pink book bag. "When I left for the conference, you asked me to bring you a souvenir. By the way, I thought you were going to study while I was gone." he teased, waving the book under her nose.

Usagi was quick to point out the sparkly bookmark that marked her place in the second chapter before opening the gift. She reached in and pulled a paper-wrapped package from the bag. With a crooked smile, she tore the paper from the package, only to find another layer of heavy brown paper. "Mamo-chan," she complained loudly. "Is this some sort of trick?"

Mamoru assured her that it wasn't a trick and encouraged her to finish unwrapping her gift. After five layers of paper, she finally found the real gift: a small plastic take-out dish, still warm and steamy. "I had them pack it to travel-it's from the most wonderful little restaurant I found in Beijing. I came straight from the airport so it's as fresh as can be." When Usagi shot him a puzzled look, he defended his choice of souvenir. "What better gift for my little Odango Atama than authentic Chinese Lo Mein and dumplings? Besides, we're getting married in just a few months, and I'm already worried about how crowded the apartment will be when we get all of your things moved in. A consumable gift seemed like a good..."

Mamoru was cut off when a flying noodle hit him across the face. "You'd better stop that thought right now or I'll feel like you don't want me to move in," Usagi announced with a pout. "Then again, I did need a study break and I was getting awfully hungry, so I guess I can forgive you," Usagi purred, leaning over to nibble the noodle on her honey's lips. 


	14. Clocks

Sailor Moon whirled away from her pursuer, running frantically, but never gaining and ground. It just kept getting closer. The loud echoing "Tick Tock Tick Tock" sound bounced off of the walls of the narrow alleyway, surrounding her as she ran.

"Sailor Moon, believe in yourself!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen, encouraging her from a nearby rooftop. "You have to beat the youma or you will sleep forever!"

Sailor Moon just shook her head and crouched in fear as the youma came closer. Suddenly it attacked, throwing alarm clocks at her; she jumped and danced, barely avoiding being hit. The air was filled with the deafening sound of ticking from the hundreds of clocks. Than all at once, the clocks began to ring. Some rattled softly, others buzzed annoyingly, and many of them clanged their bells loudly; one even sounded a digitally recorded trumpet call.

"Wake up, Sailor Moon!" demanded Tuxedo Kamen as he shook her roughly. But she shook her head and pulled her arms up over her ears to block out the noise. "Usagi, you have to wake up now!"

Usagi? Tuxedo Kamen knew better than to call her by her name while they were in the middle of a battle. Removing her hands from her ears, she finally looked up at his face, listening to his words.

"Usagi darling, you have to wake up. You're having a nightmare." As she focused on his face, the mask and hat faded away and she was looking into Mamoru's worried face.

"Mamo-chan?" she questioned softly, her throat scratchy as though she had been screaming. She sat up slowly and found herself on Mamoru's couch, surrounded by texts and notebooks.

"You fell asleep studying, Usako," he explained. I had to run out for a bit so I set an alarm for you so you wouldn't miss your meeting with the girls this evening. But when I came back the alarm was going off and you were shrieking like you were being attacked."

"I was," she sighed and explained her dream to her boyfriend as he sat beside her and pulled her quivering body to his chest.

"Only you, Usako. Only you would get a nightmare from an alarm clock," he teased, dodging the clock she threw his way.


	15. Crystal and Glass

Usagi was hard to shop for. She wasn't picky, but she had an awful habit of just going out and buying whatever she wanted. Mamoru supposed that he could just go into any of her favourite stores and pick out a new blouse or dress. Even if she wouldn't have picked it herself, she would gladly wear it if she though he liked it. But that wasn't the sort of gift Mamoru was looking for. He wanted something that would stop her in her tracks. Something that would tell her how he felt about her beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Wandering aimlessly through Juban's shopping district, he peeked randomly into shop windows, hoping for inspiration. As he rounded a corner, the light of the bright, setting sun reflected off one of the windows and nearly blinded him. If it was this late, the shops would be closing in just a few minutes. He had to hurry and find the gift. As his vision cleared, he saw that the light was actually reflecting off of an item in a window display and not the window itself.

Knowing Usagi's love of sparkly things, he was drawn toward the window. The moment he saw the crystal lotus blossom pendant, he knew it was the gift he had been searching for. Sliding in the door just as the shop girl was reaching out to flip the lock, he uttered a quick apology and gestured toward the display. He asked the price and was taken aback at the number. She quickly explained that the flower was carved from a single piece of rare Austrian crystal, but that they had a very pretty replica made of glass for a much lower price.

Hardly glancing at the glass flower, he shook his head and stated that it must be the crystal one. It was a perfect miniature of Usagi's silver crystal in it's flower form. There was no better gift to give for the anniversary of the day when Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had first met one year ago. 


	16. Silverware

A/N- I totally forgot to post a drabble last weekend in the chaos of getting ready for Christmas, so this week you get two. :) I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. For those of you who have read Kingdom Come, you'll be happy to know that I'll be working on Part II starting in January. Sorry it's taken so long. Life (meaning 2 babies) got in the way, but I'm taking my writing more seriously again. Okay, time to enjoy:

Silverware.

With a flick of the wrist, the large red checked cloth unfurled in the air and floated softly to the grass below. "Nothing like a hike to work up an appetite," hinted Endymion as his wife set about unpacking the lavish picnic. "Especially when you carried fifty pounds of food!" he joked, helping her set out the dishes.

"Mamo-chan," squeaked the queen, putting on a hurt expression. "If you're going to tease me for bringing too much food then I'm going to stop wasting Makoto's time with cooking lessons."

"Hush, Usako," the king whispered , swatting her bottom with a folded napkin and pulling her down into his lap. "You know I love the fact that I can finally enjoy your cooking without fearing for my life."

Serenity pasted an indignant look on her face and scrambled away from his outreached arms. Setting the final dish onto the blanket, she plunged her hand back into the basket, but it came up empty. Her face clouded as she looked up at her husband sheepishly. "Mamo-chan," she began apologetically, "I could have sworn I put the silverware in the basket." She stood and walked to the edge of the plateau where their lunch was spread out, looking over the edge at the palace miles below.

Endymion assured the distressed woman that they could manage just fine with their hands and proceeded to pick up a piece of fried chicken. When their main course was finished, Mamoru looked towards the edge and mused, "It's been a long time since we've been alone together, Usako. Really alone." When Serenity nodded and snuggled close to him, he sat up quickly and reached for the basket. "We should have dessert."

Serenity groaned inwardly. She had tucked the large bowl of double chocolate pudding back into the basket when they began eating, hoping it would be forgotten. "But Mamo-chan, we couldn't possibly eat that without spoons," she began, but Endymion silenced her by popping a finger-full of the gooey treat between her lips. "You're making a mess!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he growled, leaning in to kiss the chocolate from her lips. "I told you we hadn't been alone in a long time." He swept his hand across the blanket, clearing the remaining dishes and lay her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her body as he leaned into her. When he came up for air, Serenity giggled and reached her finger into the nearby bowl of pudding, but en route to her mouth, some of the pudding dripped onto her collarbone. Mamoru hungrily licked at the drop of chocolate and continued downward, tickling and teasing.

An hour later the royal couple lay exhausted on the picnic blanket, the pudding bowl licked clean. "Mm, that was the best chocolate pudding I've ever had," sighed Serenity, looking deeply into her husband's eyes. "Couldn't have planned it better myself. I'll have to remember to leave the spoons at home again."

"I took out the spoons for a reason." Endymion let slip as he curled into her side.

"You what?" Serenity growled, suddenly wide awake.

"Um, oops?" 


	17. jewelry

It was a silly trend. He was far too mature to waste his time and money on something so meaningless. Yet all of the junior high boys were making them for their girlfriends. Usagi told him that he didn't need to make one. She said that they were silly and childish. He had readily agreed, but still saw the disappointment in her eyes. And Mamoru hated to disappoint his Usako.

And disappoint her, he would not. Mamoru sighed as he dumped out the bag of beads and ribbon on his coffee table. He had received very specific instructions from the shop-girl on how to make the love bracelet. Spreading out the "love key" on the table, he began to string the bracelet together. He cut a pink ribbon for Usagi's June birthday and a green ribbon for his August one. Then he began to string the beads, a pink one for Usagi's favourite colour, and a shiny black one for his, three silver hearts for the number of months they had been dating, and so on.

After an hour of fussing with the tiny beads and chasing them across the floor, Mamoru finally finished the bracelet. He tied it off with the special heart clasp and tucked it into a shimmery pink gift box tied with a ribbon. It might be silly, but Mamoru still couldn't wait to see the look on Usagi's face when she opened her very own love bracelet.


	18. Textiles and Furs

"What about this one?" asked Usagi, holding up a bright pink furry fabric.

Mamoru shook his head and took the bolt from his wife, placing it back on the rack. "We're making sofa cushions, not stuffed poodles," he teased, holding up the sturdy charcoal gray canvas he favoured.

Usagi shook her head and stuck out her tongue at the canvas. "It doesn't feel good," she pouted, selecting a more subdued shade of the soft, furry fabric her husband had rejected. "But this one feels wonderful. This one is so soft that i just want to touch it." She draped the soft sandy coloured fabric across her body and ran her hands sensuously down the length of it. "Don't you just want to touch it?" she whispered, taking his hand and brushing it across the fur.

Mamoru pulled his hand back as though he had been burned and snatched the fabric from his wife's frame. When she opened her mouth to object, he put a silencing finger to her lips. "Hush Usako, I'm buying it. Just wait until we get home." he added as he hurried to the register.


	19. Gold Jewelry

"I had the weirdest dream last night," exclaimed Usagi as she plopped down in a booth with her friends at the Crown Parlour after school one warm spring afternoon. "I dreamed that Mamoru gave me a gold ring. I didn't see what the ring looked like, but I know it was gold. It was the weirdest thing."

"Why would you dream that Mamoru gave you a ring?" demanded Rei with a toss of her long dark hair. "You don't even like him."

"I know," sighed Usagi with a confused look. "But in my dream it made me so happy! Anyway, I'm starving; I'm going to go order a shake at the counter." She pushed herself out of her seat and skipped up to the counter where Motoki was making drinks.

"Hey, Odango Atama," came the voice she loved to hate. Usagi turned to look at Mamoru as he rose from his usual stool. "Have these," he commanded, pushing a plate of onion rings across the bar. When she gave him a questioning look, he explained, "I just ordered them. They're really good- fried to a perfect golden brown. I've only eaten a few, but I just realized I'm late for a class. You take them; they're too good to waste" And with a wave, he was running out the door.

Usagi stood at the bar a moment, the plate of onion rings in her hand, before she remembered that she was on a quest for a milkshake. After giving Motoki her order, she took her treat back to the table and crunched into the first tangy ring.

'Where did those come from?" asked Makoto, reaching out to snag one of the steaming rings from the plate.

"Mamoru didn't have time to finish them," mumbled Usagi around a mouthful of battered onion.

"Well there you go!" announced Minako excitedly. She reached out and waved one of the onion rings under Usagi's nose. "You dreamed Mamoru would give you a golden ring, and he did!"


	20. Watches

Usagi swung her legs as she sat on the edge of the wooden porch. The senshi were all meeting at Rei's for their weekly meeting, but so far Usagi was the only one there. She checked her watch as she continued to swing her legs, tapping her heels rhythmically against he porch. 4:12. The girls were late and Usagi was getting bored.

Finally, Ami came running around the corner with her arms full of books. "You're late!" Usagi announced as her friend dropped her books on the porch. Ami apologized and Usagi went back to her leg swinging while they waited for Rei, Makoto, and Minako. As each girl arrived, Usagi made sure to let them know that she had been there before them.

"Look Usagi, we're sorry we're late," insisted Makoto. "But it's not like you're the picture of punctuality yourself. How'd you manage to get here in time anyway?"

Usagi looked down at the shining silver watch on her wrist with a smile. "Mamo-chan gave me a new watch for our fifteen month anniversary last night. Actually, he got himself one too-they're a matching set. Watches are the traditional present for a fifteenth anniversary, you know," she crooned, cradling her wrist and staring lovingly at the glittering watch. "It's just so pretty, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of it all day."

"That's lovely Usagi," complimented Minako. "But I think those presents are meant for wedding anniversaries."

"Who cares Mina-chan," countered Rei. "You know Mamoru will do anything to get Usagi to be more punctual. I give him points for his creativity."


	21. Iron

Mamoru slid onto the stool with a groan that caused Motoki to look up with concern from the coffee he was pouring. With exceeding care, Mamoru slipped off his jacket and hooked it over the back of his seat.

"What's wrong with you, Chiba?" Motoki questioned his friend. "You look like you've pulled a muscle or something."

Mamoru just shook his head and requested his usual cup of coffee. After he had nursed the cup carefully for a few minutes, careful to avoid moving his left arm, Motoki finally demanded to know what had happened.

With a sigh, Mamoru explained that Usagi was worried about being a good wife. Since their wedding was only a few months away, she had started practicing her domestic skills. "And last night she decided to iron all of my shirts," he continued with a sigh. "She was actually doing really well. She only scorched a small corner on the first shirt." Mamoru paused and took a long sip of his coffee.

"But?" prompted Motoki when his friend didn't continue his story.

"But," continued Mamoru with a sigh. "She noticed a wrinkle on the shirt I was wearing and decided she could make quick work of it. While I was in it." He rolled up his sleeve to show a perfect triangle where the front half of the iron had taken care of the wrinkles on more than just his shirt. 


	22. Copper

Usagi stepped out of the salon, the evening sun catching the new coppery highlights in her hair. She stiffled a giggle as the ends of her hair brushed the backs of her knees. She had favoured her long pigtails for so long that wearing her hair loose down her back felt completely foreign to her. She shook her head and tossed her mane forward over her left shoulder. At least it was lighter now that she had cut over twenty inches off of it's length, she mused as she twisted a curl around her index finger.

Sneaking in the back door of the Crown Parlour, Usagi slipped into the booth she often shared with her friends and waited for them to arrive. She wanted to see how her friends would react to her new hairstyle before Mamoru saw her, but she needn't have worried; he was thoroughly absorbed in the newspaper he was reading.

"Usagi!" squealed Minako before her friend could shush her. "What did you do to your hair?" Minako dropped onto the bench beside her friend and picked up a handful of her light copper hair, but before she could answer, Rei and Makoto slid into the opposite bench.

"Wow, Usagi," they said in unison. "I had never pictured you as a redhead," continued Makoto, stroking her own auburn hair. "What made you do a silly thing like that?" teased Rei.

All eyes turned to Usagi and she turned a delicate shade of pink. "Mamoru prefers redheads!" she blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" gasped Minako.

"I saw Mamo-chan out on a date with a cute red-head. He doesn't like me anymore because I'm a dumb blond," Usagi sobbed.

"I'm sure there's some mistake," soothed Minako. "Mamoru wouldn't break up with you for no reason."

Usagi sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. When she looked up, there was a waitress waiting to take their order. "You!" Usagi squealed, pointing at the petite redhead. "You boyfriend stealer." The waitress looked puzzled until Usagi pointed towards Mamoru. "You were on a date with my boyfriend yesterday!"

"Mamoru? He's my brother's friend. He was just giving me a ride," she said with a laugh and finished taking their orders.

"I guess he doesn't prefer red-heads after all, Tomato Atama," teased Rei.


	23. Bronze

Serenity turned the bronze globe on it's axis with wonder in her heart. Endymion had brought the orb with him on his last visit to the moon and she had spent a good portion of each day since then staring at it, touching it, and seeking out his home. Japan. That tiny island was just a small bump under her finger, but she caressed the spot and dreamed of him every night. In just days she had worn away all the oxidation from this spot. His tiny island home shone bright and clear against the dull background of the globe. 


	24. Tin

"What are you doing with those tin cans, Usako?" asked Endymion as he came out onto the royal couple's private balcony. Serenity was dressed in a casual pair of shorts and was surrounded by a variety of tools. Currently she was aiming a hammer at a nail she held against the top of the can.

"I'm making a toy for Small Lady," she replied with a wide smile. "Didn't you ever have a tin can telephone when you were a kid?" Endymion shook his head, so she patted a space on the ground next to her and handed him a can with a hole already punched in the end. "Tie the end of this twine in there," she instructed, then went back to punching a hole in her own can.

When both of the cans were tied securely to the string, Serenity showed her husband how to stretch the twine tight and whisper messages into the make-shift telephone. "One person talks into their can while the other holds theirs up to their ear," she gestured for him to listen to his end. "You can talk privately so only the person with the other can is able to hear you. Pretty neat, huh?"

Endymion nodded and gestured for her to listen to her can. Serenity lifted her can to her ear and blushed when she heard the whispered message that filled the small tin can. "I never heard a message like that on a tin can phone before," she returned, setting down the toy and following her husband into the bedroom.


	25. Steel

Endymion pressed his shoulder into the steel bars, pushing with steady pressure so the gate would swing gently rather than clang open. He had waited for just the right moment when the guards would be furthest from this hidden gate. Serenity had given him the key to the lock, but it would still mean death if he was caught entering the palace garden.

Endymion was an earthling and the current political tension between the earth and the moon meant that relations between earthlings and lunarians were all but forbidden. And the lunar crown princess was no exception. Still, his princess was worth everything, even his life. With one final push, the steel gate swung open and he went in to his love.


	26. Platinum

"I can't believe you really did it, Minako-chan!" shrieked Usagi when her friend was finished sharing her news. "You finally made your dream of being a platinum record idol come true!"

Minako was displaying her platinum record for all of her friends as they gathered around her apartment living room for wine and desserts.

"Well, it's all because of you two," she gestured towards Usagi and Mamoru. If you hadn't insisted that I write a song for your wedding, I never would have written "Eternally Yours". It anchored my album and hit the top of the charts quicker than anything else I've ever written."

"I'm glad we could inspire you," returned Mamoru with a deep bow.


	27. Silver

Endymion glanced up at the silver moon with a sigh. His princess was up there, so far away, but so few earthlings even knew there were people living there. It was the privilege of earth royalty to learn about the other stars and moons of their solar system. He had grown up with stories of a beautiful moon princess with shining silver hair, luminescent as the silver moon that was her home, but his friends told him it was just a fairy tale.

Only his four closest friends, children of noble families, raised from birth to be his generals had believed his tales of the moon princess. And they alone, knew that he had traveled to meet her. Because of the secret war between the earth and moon, even his parents couldn't be told about his hidden love. But on nights like tonight when the moon shone bright in the sky, it was everything he could do to stay on earth and not run to her side. 

A/N Aren't you lucky? I posted a day early! I'm in chemo right now and won't be up to doing it tomorrow. Only 7 of these left after this one! I'm working on my 100 themes drabbles too. And the second book of Kingdom Come. Yay, lots of writing. Chemo is slowing me down a little, but I won't stop!


	28. Pearl

Usagi didn't understand how difficult it was to find a pearl. Ever since she had learned how pearls were formed inside clam shells, she had pressured Mamoru to go to the beach with her so she could find one. But when she realized that she couldn't dive deep enough to reach the shells, she had begged Mamoru to dive for her. He had been swimming for nearly an hour and was reaching his exhaustion point.

Breaking the surface, he turned to call out to Usagi and let her know that he would dive only once more and they would have to give up. But before he could open his mouth, he saw that she was calling out to him. Waving her arms wildly, she was motioning for him to swim to shore.

"I found one," she was squealing with excitement when he was within earshot. And sure enough, Usagi was standing in ankle deep water holding a large, perfect pearl. "It's a real one, right Mamo-chan?" she questioned.

Mamoru accepted the pearl and examined it for her, seeing a small scratch in one spot that suggested it had once been prong mounted in a piece of jewelry and come loose. Choosing to keep this information to himself, he responded with a large smile, "Yes Usako, you found a real pearl." 


	29. Jade

Usagi fingered the smooth jade pendant that hung around her neck and smiled. It was carved into the shape of a butterfly- a symbol of successful love. Usagi had been touched at the lovely gift when Mamoru had presented it to her several days earlier, but it wasn't until Ami saw the pendant that Usagi realized the true meaning of the gift.

Ami shared the ancient Chinese story about the man who was chasing a beautiful butterfly and followed it into a rich man's garden. Instead of being punished for trespassing, the man married the rich man's daughter and the jade butterfly became a symbol of successful love.

Usagi stroked the butterfly and thought of the promise of marriage that Mamoru had hinted at along with the gift. They had been dating for several years, but the last hint of marriage had been nearly a year ago when Mamoru gave her a delicate ring before leaving for University in North America. Life had changed so much since the day Mamoru got on that plane and Usagi was beginning to doubt that they really would get married. But now she clutched the small jade butterfly and began to hope for the future once more. 


	30. Ruby

Serenity looked down into her daughter's ruby eyes for the first time and felt her heart sing. She had known her daughter once, so long ago that it seemed like another lifetime, but here she was, tiny and wriggling with those bright eyes. Those eyes had always seemed the most unusual colour back when Chibi-Usa had come to live with her. She used to say that they were the eyes of a demon.

She closed her eyes and remembered the time when that child had entered her life, disrupting it and yet making it so much fuller as well. How they had fought when they first met, neither knowing the other's true identity. But when the dear child had gone home, or rather, come back here, she had missed her in a way she hadn't known was possible.

But now, here she was, tiny and precious. Those eyes that once seemed so strange were now a beautiful sight: bright and familiar, and ready to be loved. Tearing her vision away from the tiny child, she looked up at the husband who held her hand. "Oh Mamo-chan, we did it. She really is our daughter." 


	31. Sapphire

The sky was a deep velvet sapphire as the last of the sunset faded into the horizon. Usagi took Mamoru's hand and led him out into the darkness of the park. Finding a secluded area, she stood before him and looked up into his eyes, barely visible in the moonless night. Only a soft glimmer gave away their location.

"I meant what I said back there," she began, glad for the darkness that covered her blushing cheeks. "I didn't mean for you to hear it yet, but I meant every word."

Usagi was startled when she heard keys jingling and the sudden light of a tiny keychain flashlight illuminated his face.

"I had to see your face," he said, reaching out to stroke her hot cheek with gentle fingers. His eyes sparkled the same brilliant sapphire the sky had been in it's last breath of colour. When she looked into them, she knew that he felt the same. He loved her too. 


	32. Gold

"Gold, definitely gold," Usagi insisted. She was choosing place settings for her and Mamoru's upcoming wedding. No matter how many times she told the caterers, decorators, jewelers, and wedding planners that the colour theme of the wedding was gold, someone would bring her silverware or a silver bell, even a silver garter.

Standing up on a chair in the middle of the crowded reception hall, Usagi cleared her throat and announced. "The colour scheme is gold and white. No silver, no platinum, no copper or bronze. Gold. Hear me? Gold. I want gold place settings, gold shoes, gold napkin rings, gold vases. Just get me the Hand of Midas while you're at it, because if it's not gold, it's not coming in this room."

"Usagi," whispered Mamoru, tugging on his fiance's hand, but she continued her rant. Finally he lifted her off of the chair and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the hall. "That's it," he announced when they were out of earshot of the staff. "You are officially off planning duty. This wedding is going to make you crazy."

Usagi started to screw her face up into a pout, but Mamoru kissed her good and long until she relaxed into him. "And what if I don't want to be off duty?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Then these," Mamoru planted another deep kiss on Usagi's mouth. "Are off duty," he countered.

Usagi deepened her pout then let her face change into a seductive smile. "Fine," she conceded. But you'd better make this worth my while. Giving up control is going to be tough!" 


	33. Emerald

Endymion led the way down the rocky path until the shining lake was visible at the base of the mountain. Serenity held tightly to his hand as she made her way to the spot he indicated and looked down at the glittering water. The glacial lake really was as green as an emerald. Having been raised in Tokyo, Serenity's family had occasionally traveled to hot springs or mountain resorts, but they had never been this deep into the mountains. She looked down in awe at the glittering jewel of a lake.

"Can we go down there?" she asked with anticipation, knowing that the cabin they were hiking to was built on the banks of this very lake. Endymion nodded and held out his hand to his wife, leading her carefully down the path cut into the side of the mountain. Serenity had grown much more graceful since her early days as Sailor Moon, and could probably run down the path without a single slip, but he wouldn't risk her being hurt if he could help it. The royal couple had sneaked away for 5 whole days in the private mountain cabin and he refused to let so much as a twisted ankle get in the way of their time alone.

"We'll be down in a minute, precious Usako," Endymion reassured, taking firm hold of her tiny hand and descending into the jeweled basin.


	34. Diamond

"Diamond Girls?" Rei shrieked when she saw the uniform Usagi had produced from her backpack. "You joined a baseball team?"

"Softball," Usagi corrected as she snatched the pink striped jersey from her friend's hand. "Mamoru likes sports; I've seen him at the diamond watching the girls play. Maybe he'll..." Usagi paused and fingered the embroidered diamond on the back of the jersey.

"Usagi, you're hopeless!" scolded Minako loudly, but when Rei's head was turned, she winked and gave Usagi a thumbs up. Minako, always the matchmaker, had encouraged Usagi to join the team in hopes of catching her crush's eye. 

Author's Notes:

We're at the end! Yes, I know there's only 34 stories here—Coral was posted as a one-shot because it far exceeded the bounds of being a drabble.

But don't cry! I'm going to go back to my 100 Romantic themes drabbles- 100 New Beginnings. AND, I'm working diligently on the second book in Kingdom Come. I had to quit writing during chemo- I was just too sick. But the doctor took me off of it last month (I'm allergic to it- wow, talk about craziness!), so I'm back to feeling good and being able to take on some serious writing. I'm half-way through the first draft. Once I'm all the way through, I'll be posting the chapters as I revise them. You can expect the first one to be out sometime this summer. I know it's a long wait, but they should come out pretty regularly after that!

Anyway, make sure you've got 100 New Beginnings on your story alert to keep getting my Friday updates! (Or Thursday when I know Friday will be chaotic ;)


End file.
